


I'm Willing to Die for Her too!

by lita



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what most believe, Norrington is willing to die for Elizabeth too. A drabble about what he has done for her. Spoiler for both movies. A very one sided Norribeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Willing to Die for Her too!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own POTC.

Everyone thinks that only Turner is willing to die for Elizabeth.

The same certainly can not be said for the commodore who only cares for his promotion.

* * *

When Elizabeth fell over the embattlement, I felt my heart fall with her as well.

I would have jumped to rescue her but things had turned up differently.

When she was kidnapped, I could barely breathe, but I had to keep my wits and not act too rash.

Against my better judgment, I sent my men to rescue Elizabeth and Turner from the undead pirates.

Rather than let the woman I love suffer, I let her choose Turner, and even let Sparrow, the infamous pirate, have a one day head start to make her happy.

As I knew it wouldn't have bode well for Elizabeth and her new fiancé for helping Sparrow to escape, I chased Sparrow foolishly through the hurricane.

Despite my hidden agenda, I still risked my life leading Davy Jones's crew away from Elizabeth.

* * *

What I would not do for the only woman I have ever loved.

Somehow I think Davy Jones is lucky not to have a heart.


End file.
